Till You Are Mine
by mysticflakes
Summary: Qualifying for the internship program of Oxford University, Mai and Yasuhara strived to become excellent parapsychologists. When they arrived in England, however, what awaited them were more than cases and studies; but feelings that'd laid dormant for years. "Open your eyes, Naru." - "Make me," he said, tilting her chin up, "open them for me."
1. The First Step

Chapter 1: Taking the First Step

**A/N: My, my, finally - I got this chapter out. I had been itching to write a fic on Ghost Hunt - a multi-chaptered fic, more accurately. I'm rather anxious as it is my first time doing this. **

***NOTICE* : I'm sorry, guys! Apparently I got my information all wrong and sources misled me. Yale university isn't located in UK, but in USA. A reader had kindly pointed it out to me - thanks peaches-xenon! I'd hence switched it to Oxford, and I apologize again. Sorry again! **

**Warning: Naru will have a darker personality compared to the one in the manga/anime, so he'd definitely be a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

"When is the call going to come?" Mai groaned, resting her chin on her palm as her free hand tapped the pen repeatedly against the blank paper. She was supposed to be at least halfway through writing her essay, but the thought was bugging her so much that she couldn't concentrate. She was much too anxious to know if their application had gone in.

Yasuhara rolled a pencil in between the pages of the parapsychology book he was reading, "Mai, you've been asking that same question for the past thirty minutes."

The girl scowled at his usual nonchalant attitude. "Today is supposed to be the day they announce if our application is successful. I can't help it if I'm nervous - " she eyed him with a glint in her eyes, "unlike someone who has been beaming all day as usual."

"You're nervous because you've been oversleeping the past three days, and the disciplinary committee had definitely taken notice of that," Yasuhara stated blatantly, then chuckled when he ducked an oncoming pen swiftly. He caught it in his hand as if it were nothing. "it's the truth!"

She huffed indignantly. "You're horrible, Yasu, you could've woken me before you headed for school."

"I did even though I had council duties - then you complained I was disrupting your sleeping habits since it was so early," Yasuhara said, shaking his head as if he was an exasperated parent, "you have to learn to be responsible."

"Okay, fine, _fine_!" She whirled her chair back to her own study table, not wanting to start another one-sided argument with him - he was always retaliating her _too_ smoothly and with that annoying radiant smile on his face; it always ended with her being all worked up and agitated while he had that amused look in his eyes."Yasu, pass me back my pen. I want to finish this stupid essay as quickly as possible."

"Yes, yes," Yasuhara said, chuckling as he threw the pen back, clattering on her table noisily. She sighed loudly on purpose - he could have handed it back to her instead of throwing it; the pen might just become spoiled like that.

"If you're worried for the longevity of the pen, you wouldn't have thrown it in the first place," he said as if he had read her thoughts, flipping to the next page as he jotted down another point on his paper. She blew the strand of hair blocking her vision, deciding not to reply; it would only goad him on more anyway. Clucking her tongue, she pulled her research file out and started working on her thesis paper.

\\\\\+\\\\\

"Mind of a human is often associated with the brain; hence the latter is usually considered as a mere substance. However, our minds - brains - are something more than that; it is a power, a capacity that stores all of our emotions and thoughts. Human minds are something that shape us uniquely; separating us from the other species. It is true that animals have minds of their own - encasing within them capacities to feel emotions like we do.

But to act on rational thoughts and to ruminate over matters; deliberately taking action on something we want to do - it is something of an entirely different league. Our minds are ever-evolving and because of that very reason, we are able to stand where we are today."

Mai finished her introductory passage of the topic _'The Power Of the Human Mind'_ triumphantly, bouncing on the heels of her feet. "Look, Yasu, isn't it amazing?" She asked her roommate shamelessly, thrusting the paper to his face and making him grin.

"Yes, my dear, you've grown up - that was really good," Yasuhara complimented, nodding his head, "another A grade for you."

She cheered, basking in the delight of finishing her essay in two hours so much she ignored his teasing endearment slipped in in his praise, punching her fist in the air. She ran back to her table, sliding her four-paged long essay into a lavender folder carefully then keeping it in her bag. "I shall be early to school tomorrow!"

He rolled his eyes as he shut his book, "That was what you said the day before. If today hadn't been a holiday, I'd bet you'd still be late."

She glared at him playfully and he did the 'you-know-I'm-right' gesture. She giggled. That posture looked weird on him - he had the sensible aura radiating off him if you only looked at his appearance.

_Brrr! Brrr!_

"Eek!" Mai squeaked, giving a jolt at the sudden noise from her vibrating phone. Throwing another warning look at the chuckling Yasuhara, she slid the bottom panel of the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

There was a shuffling of papers. "Taniyama Mai?" It was a feminine voice, and it sounded much like the office lady that usually reprimanded her for tardiness when she arrived late to school.

Mai suddenly felt herself grow cold as she swallowed, understanding what the call was for immediately. "Yes, this is she speaking."

"Congratulations! You've been selected as one of the lucky students to go for the internship in England," the lady said, sounding monotone and not at all delighted though she didn't sound nasty, "your teacher will brief you with the other student tomorrow after school."

She blew out the breath she had been holding, and unable to hold in the bubbling excitement, she squealed. "Yes, okay, yes, sure!"

"Congratulations again, Taniyama-san, I've to contact the other student now - "

"It's Osamu Yasuhara isn't it?" She chanced a look at the grinning teen now beside her.

The lady gave a sound of agreement. "Yes, so - "

"Okay, okay! Thanks!" She almost squealed into the phone as the seemingly disturbed lady hung up the call. She leaped into Yasuhara's arms in her excitement, and he stumbled back at her sudden attack, both of them laughing as he hugged her back.

"You could've told her I'm just beside you, idiot," he said to the bouncing girl in his arms. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with joy.

"It's _different_!" The adrenaline pumping through her veins was making her unable to stand still and she kept cheering, pulling out from his arms and doing a happy dance around his table, waiting for the call to his phone.

As if on cue, she felt a tremor on the table she had been leaning against, snatched the device off it and practically shoved it to the amused Yasuhara's face. He picked up the call with an air of a professional, as if it was an everyday thing that he had gotten elected into a prestigious internship program. He _'mmph-ed'_ and agreed after pauses, then thanked her politely before ending the call.

He turned, beaming, and they smacked their palms together hard, "Yes!"

All of their hard work wasn't for nothing. They had searched for parapsychology books relentlessly - the reliable ones were really hard to find, and to write up an impressive thesis paper was difficult as they had to stand out from the other outstanding students who had applied as well. This had resulted them in pulling an all-nighter for weeks. They had been grappling on their consciousness by drinking coffee every day - not that Yasuhara had that much of trouble, but Mai certainly had.

She wasn't a natural researcher like him but she had to contribute her part as well. To add on to that, he had recorded her psychic abilities; the latter was being explored when they had time and sometimes Bou-san and Ayako-san helped as well.

Her eyes widened at that thought; she had to inform them! Patting Yasuhara's arm repeatedly, she exclaimed, "Yasu, Yasu! Let's call Bou-san and Ayako-san now - I bet they'd be elated when they hear this!"

A sly grin flitted on his face. "Leave Bou-san to me, Mai."

Mai waved him away dismissively, though a smile tugged the corner of her lips, contradicting herself, "Suit yourself - I know nothing."

\\\\\+\\\\\

"Here are the information booklets on the university you're going to," the teacher said, handing them both glossy-covered booklets with _'Oxford University'_ in gold, elegant print smacked in the middle. "You'll have to settle the administrative matters in two weeks and be prepared to take the SAT Reasoning Test and any combination of two SAT Subject Tests or ACT plus writing before you're officially in the internship program. Further details of the exams are written in the booklet. I believe you'll pass beautifully with the standard of both your calibers."

"You'll arrive in late December, and get yourself accustomed to the environment. All the dates will be confirmed when you touch down in England, and a professor - most likely the one giving lectures on Parapsychology - will come down to bring you two there himself. He had expressed great interest in your supplementary materials, though it was emphasized that it wasn't very encouraged as it could work against you." She eyed them reproachfully and the two had the decency to feel abashed.

It wasn't their fault that they wanted to ensure that they got in; at least, she had hoped that her psychic abilities along with his researching capabilities would rope them a definite spot in the program.

The teacher beamed then. "However, it wasn't a wrong choice since it was evident that your talents are developed. Good job, both of you! And Taniyama-kun, do take note not to be tardy like you are here. I know there are recent instances of you being late to school - it would look bad on your record. You're still a Year One student, and getting such an opportunity is very lucky and precious. Yasuhara-kun, do look out for her."

Her cheeks reddened and she nodded, angling her head to see Yasuhara's innocent and radiant smile on full blast. "Yes, of course, sensei."

She coughed to cover her laughter.

\\\\\+\\\\\

"The first cheer to celebrate your acceptance!" Bou-san yelled boisterously, clinking his glass of beer with the three teens and the priestess. Technically speaking, though, John wasn't a teenager anymore; however, he was a priest anyway, so it didn't make much of a difference for him. The teens were barred from drinking as Bou-san was going all protective, though it was very common that most people their age had started going clubs and drink lots. He was, however, thick-skinned enough to have only he and Ayako drink.

Mai laughed at that thought as she set down her glass of orange juice.

"Really, you two are impressive," Ayako said, beaming as if she was their parent, ruffling both their hair affectionately, "I'm very proud of you."

Something bubbled in Mai's chest at this motherly gesture, and she swallowed the tears. She couldn't be crying on the celebration day - it wasn't auspicious. She was just too happy. She felt her cheek muscles ache as she started grinning madly again - she felt so lucky to have them.

"Good job," John's gentle voice brought her back from her thoughts. His blue eyes darted from Yasuhara to Mai, a smile on his face. "Getting into such a program isn't easy."

"Thank you, John," Mai and Yasuhara both said. Mai felt really happy - she felt like she had truly accomplished something for once.

"She's like my daughter," Ayako boasted, slinging her arm around Mai and tugging her closer, making the poor girl stumble into her lap. Everyone laughed. "So she must have inherited my genes!"

Everyone blinked. A laughter raised in the group again. "_Please_," Bou-san said, waving his hand dismissively, "if you are going to take credit for that, I should be the one. I'm obviously intelligent - who had revealed Naru's secret identity, huh?"

"So?" Ayako huffed, folding her arms indignantly.

"_So_," he placed much emphasis on the word, "I'm the intelligent one."

"Right. After only a few instances - "

The monk arched a brow. "Oh? And how many instances do _you_ have?"

She glared.

"Okay, okay, stop it, you two," Mai said, shaking her head. "You are like kids."

John chuckled, taking another sip of his orange juice, quietly observing the charade. "It's a pity Masako-san couldn't make it," he said abruptly.

"It can't be helped," Ayako said, sounding rather delighted though she should be feeling disappointed, "she is too busy filming."

Bou-san suddenly gave a jolt and turned to Mai. "Hey, Mai, Naru's father is a professor, right? There is a possibility he's the professor, you know. This university is in England, after all."

Mai's fingers clutched her glass harder as her heart gave a lurch. "That's impossible. We don't know which university he is in - "

"But you may be working closely with the England branch of SPR, so you may meet Naru," Bou-san said thoughtfully, downing his glass of beer. Mai's heart leaped at the prospect of seeing him again, but she suppressed it as much as she could.

Shrugging, she replied, "It doesn't matter anyway." She poured some more orange juice into her glass, before reaching for another slice of pizza. "Even considering such notion is absurd."

As she said that, her gut coiled and her hands shook slightly as she stuffed herself with the slice of pizza. She was obviously lying, but the others didn't make any comment on it; and the topic took another turn.

Yasuhara's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is more of introduction - the chapters with horror (or ghosts/spirits, whichever you prefer) will be packed behind. Oh gosh, I'm so excited to get to that. And of course, for the appearance of our male protagonist! **

**Please do drop a review to tell me your thoughts, and as I like to say -**

**Dream!Naru (or Gene) may just visit your dream tonight!**

**-mysticflakes**


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2: The Arrival

**A/N: So I was anxious to get this chapter out because in a week or less, my schedule would be pretty packed and I reckon that I wouldn't be able to update as often as I'd like. On a happier note - a 4k+ words chapter!**

**I'd like to apologize in advance for any typos and grammatical errors - it's three in the morning and I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open. I'll check it later today.**

**And your reviews are wonderful; I read and appreciate every single one of them. Thank you so much for every favourite, follow, review and just simply giving it a chance.**

**Enough of my ramblings: Onwards!**

* * *

After Noll had returned from Japan two years ago, he had became more withdrawn and he almost seemed lonely at times. Luella had noted this and thought him finding the body of Gene would bring at least some peace to his spirit, but it did not, quite apparently. However, the parents never got to ask as Noll would always busy himself with cases after finishing his studies in college. He almost looked as if he was searching for refuge.

When they breached the topic with Lin, he would only sigh and provide an evasive answer that was no answer and Madoka would only look saddened and state that Gene wasn't the only factor contributing to his detached person. Basically, both were of no help for the concerned parents who were no closer to reaching the revelation of Noll's state.

The house, for most of the time, had an ominous black cloud hovering over them all in which they all drowned themselves in, during the first year after finding Gene's body. However, even as both parent slowly made their way out of their loss, Noll didn't seem to make much progress.

Two years did a number on Noll; with each passing day, he seemed to have a growing oppressive aura that sometimes manifested out of nowhere, even for Noll. Luella felt solicitous for his health, but there were only so many things she could do.

She remained positive that one day it'd improve and her husband shared her thoughts - both agreed that they shouldn't be trapped in grieving for too long. It was impossible to get over Gene's death completely, though. And Luella wished that she could have a gift to at least say goodbye to him one last time.

At this depressing train of thoughts, she drew her attention away from it abruptly, shifting her focus to her husband as she carried a cup of Earl Grey. For Martin to be grinning this way was something quite rare, and Luella was rather curious.

"What's the matter with you?" His wife, Luella, finally inquired as she set a cup of Earl tea before him and he folded up the newspaper, eyes gleaming excitedly, "_finally_!"

Luella shook her head at her husband's antics - the latter was obviously waiting for someone to ask this question.

"Transfer students," Martin explained, a small smile tugging up his lips, "they're coming over next month."

His wife arched a brow. "And?"

"You see, I've always made it a point to read the reports myself; and my, theirs were remarkable, considering their age.

"One of the two is a latent psychic while the other is a talented researcher, from what I gather. It is rather rare to find a student with at least an A grade report, much less an excellent one with graph readings and statements written out clearly. Their paper sent completely - more than - satisfies the requirement."

He beamed, picking up the cup and taking a sip of the tea. "They collaborated on their findings and had came up with this," he waved the folder before his family triumphantly and Noll gave it an disinterested glance before he went back to his book.

"Now, Noll, don't dismiss it so easily; listen!" His father scolded, flipping to the first page and clearing his throat. His wife seated herself on the armchair beside her enthusiastic husband, an affectionate smile playing on her lips.

"To argue for the validity of parapsychology, concrete facts and findings must be obtained. Statistical data must be used to prove points to persuade non-believers. Unfortunately, survival cases do not convert to statistical factoids, as they are more anecdotal and observational.

"Due to this caveat to this research, parapsychology has moved away from survival issues. The field has not been abandoned, but it is not as heavily researched as before," he continued reading, "it is vital that people who specialize in this field bring out credible data and use Science to achieve that."

Noll had by now looked up, his normally flat ash mauve eyes seemingly a shade brighter, and it was apparent that the paragraph had perked his interest, if only slightly.

"Their English sounds very fluent. Where are they from?" Luella asked curiously.

Martin hid a triumphant grin, glad to rise a reaction out of him. "Japan."

"Their points are valid," Noll said, averting his eyes back to his book. Luella's eyes widened at his comment; it was a compliment coming from Noll, really. In fact, to spark some reaction in him was already a feat.

"Well, I'm sure they'll do well in SPR," Martin said cheerily, happy at the thought of two competent students enrolling into his class the coming term and helping out in work. His son didn't express any further opinions and Luella sighed.

"Tone it down, darling," Luella said, "and wash your hands, boys, it's time for dinner - " she directed a glare as Martin picked the research paper up, newspaper long forgotten, "and mister, don't you dare bring that on the dining table."

Martin acquiesced and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

\\\\\+\\\\\

As they started on dinner, Martin took a bite of the medium rare steak, chewing on it thoughtfully. "Hey, Luella, I'm going to meet the students in the airport. Do you want to come along?"

Luella smiled gently, "Why not?"

"Ah," Martin sighed, "if only Madoka is here - she'd have expressed so much delight to meet them as well." He was fond of his student - and though she was practically breathing energy, her enthusiasm was always the key to any awkwardness that might come.

"It can't be helped; it's for business after all. She can always meet them after," Luella said as her eyes averted to the black-clad teenager, who was currently glaring at the offensive broccoli on his plate. "Noll, perhaps you'd like to come, too? It's always good to meet new people."

"No, it'd be a waste of time," he said, turning the offer down immediately, stabbing his broccoli with his fork, "I've cases to investigate."

"It wouldn't take much time, I'm sure," his mother tried, frowning at his picky eating habits as she watched her son finish up his food, pushing the green to the side.

"No," he repeated, firm on his stand.

"You would have to meet them one way or another," Luella said, "it makes no difference."

"Even _considering_ the prospect of going over to the airport to fetch strangers is incomprehensible. It's a waste of my time, I've better things to do," he muttered darkly, wiping his lips with his napkin.

"Come on, Noll," his father joined in the persuasion, but still his son refused. He stood up, gathering his plate and cup, signaling the end of the discussion as he strode to the kitchen to wash his utensils. The professor pressed his lips together, resigned, exchanging a look with his wife - Noll was a tough nut to crack, especially if he was being stubborn like this. He supposed he'd have to meet them during cases, then.

\\\\\+\\\\\

Mai was rubbing the back of her neck, teeth chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she waited for Yasuhara to get his luggage from the conveyor belt. Her palms felt cold and clammy - her tension never faded from the period she got wind of the professor's name. It was almost screaming to her that she'd meet Naru, and she'd felt jittery about it. She had closed the feelings down then, but they were certainly bubbling up right now. The queasy feeling wasn't very comfortable.

Her stomach was coiling up and she breathed in deeply, attempting to ease her nerves.

"Yo!" Yasuhara greeted her as he seemingly popped behind her out of nowhere. He'd thought she was fine on the plane, but it was evident that her nerves were back with her hand rubbing her neck. Leaning towards her, he murmured, "Relax, Mai. Big Boss wouldn't be here. Can you imagine him clad in black attire, waving a colourful banner saying 'Welcome, mates!'?" She giggled, a little high-pitched as she felt her shoulders relax for a bit.

Yasuhara grinned, a little triumphant, and squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. "Anyway, I can always send some love signals to anyone assaulting you with just my eyes if it helps. My charm is irresistible." His glasses reflected off some light just as he finished, and Mai burst into a laughing fit.

"Right, Yasu, _right_," she said, giggling as they made their way to find the professor and his wife, weaving through the crowd as they mumbled apologies, bumping to a few people on their way.

"Shall we go for the profile of a mad scientist or man wearing completely black?" He questioned her jokingly, in which she smacked him as a response.

As their eyes darted about to search for the professor and his wife, her heart gave a leap whenever she saw a male wearing an entirely-black attire. She sealed her thoughts; she wished fervently that Naru wouldn't be present.

- Okay, perhaps part of her wanted Naru to appear very much. But she wasn't prepared. Yet. She knew, though, that seeing him was only a matter of time. Her internship would definitely be in SPR, and he'd, without doubt, be there, playing the part of Narcissus -

"Hey!" The loud shout jolted her and she nearly screamed. Yasuhara's shoulders shook beside her and she glared at him, not clueless to his barely-suppressed amusement.

"Relax, Mai," he said, still chuckling, "I believe that's giant boss there." He waved back enthusiastically with a louder shout that beat the professor's hands down. Some Englishmen turned around to stare and she stifled a giggle as he returned the staring with a bold wink.

"You're embarrassing, Yasu," Mai said beside him as she dragged her luggage behind her. "And please, don't call him giant boss."

"If we were to compete for embarrassment," Yasuhara started, "I believe there was once when you went into the public restroom with only one toilet and the cover closed. Of course, you'd first have to lift it to do your business, and then - oops, shit floating on top of the water. Now, what do you do next?"

Mai smacked him on the arm repeatedly to get him to shut up, but he continued grinning his wicked smile, "Of course, you close it back and walk out pretending nothing happened. But alas, there was someone waiting right outside for her turn to the toilet."

He tilted his head the side to eye her burning face as they neared the couple, "Man, I can still remember her scream and her bursting out of the toilet stall with such disgusted expression directed to you that the janitor immediately rushed over from the bench. You were totally blacklisted at that mall, I reckon. Thank goodness that you actually asked me to wait right outside or I'd have - " She clamped her hand over his lips.

"Yasu!" She warned, "stop before I start." Yasuhara arched a brow that seemed to challenge her and she removed her hand from his lips, a little disgruntled to find a smirk tugging his lips. She was obviously not intimidating enough. "And you could've used your admirable oratorical skills to explain for me, but you were too busy laughing - hey, stop it!" She smacked his arm lightly and he raised his arms up in surrender.

"Sorry, boss." He even attempted an apologetic look, which of course, failed miserably.

As they reached the couple, Mai noted that they appeared relatively normal, not completely clad in black as they'd evaluated earlier on. Or wearing lab coats.

"Yasuhara-kun and Taniyama-kun?" The professor greeted them, though with some uncertainty in his tone.

Yasuhara flashed his smile immediately, "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." English flowed off his tongue smoothly and Mai blinked; if she'd not known him, she'd have thought he lived in England all his life.

He laughed, taking his hand and engaging in a half-hug as they exchanged pleasantries. Mai held out her hand next and they did the same, though she stumbled over some words awkwardly, still not used to not speaking her native language. Her eyes darted over to woman beside him, and Martin seemed to have noticed.

"Ah, my bad! This is my wife, Luella," he introduced, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Luella beamed, kind smile on her face as they exchanged greetings for the second time.

Overall, it went by pretty smoothly- at least, till Martin asked if the suffix for their names were correct. Before Mai could get to replying him, Yasuhara snatched the opportunity away.

"Of course it was correct," Yasuhara assured, and a sly grin flickered on his face, "and even if you were to use a -pyon as a suffix, it'd have been fine for me. In fact I'd _love_ it."

"_Yasu_!" Mai hissed in his ear. "Sorry, he was just joking."

The professor and his wife exchanged a curious look, making a mental note to ask Lin or Noll about it later on.

\\\\\+\\\\\

Mai threw her luggage to the side of the door, scampering over to the couch and throwing her phone on the couch before she sprawled on it ungracefully, exhausted.

"Mai, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Yasuhara asked as he pushed her legs towards her chest to make more space and plopped down on the previously occupied seat. She pouted as he switched the television on, flicking through the channels.

"I'm fine with anything."

Yasuhara hummed thoughtfully. "Some pizza, then?"

"Okay, sure."

"I checked out the television programmes for today - there's a paranormal show named Science of Parapsychology." He stopped at a channel as the dark dull background flickered on with 'Science of Parapsychology' smacked in the middle.

"It isn't a cheesy one where they crap?" Mai asked, eyeing the screen dubiously as it zoomed in on a group of people typing before computers and explaining their destination for the day.

"The reviews were good. It's a series where a group of paranormal investigators go poking about in infamous haunted locations," Yasuhara said, leaning back against the couch. Mai curled up on her corner as she yawned.

"This apartment is pretty good, isn't it?" Mai asked after a few minutes of silence, looking around the cozy apartment. Yasuhara nodded his agreement. It has three rooms in total: the living room, two bedrooms and a kitchen. It wasn't big, but it was definitely enough to accommodate two people. The professor was a great help to recommend this location. It was close to the SPR (according to Martin; they'd have to check it out soon), and the school can be reached in about twenty minutes by flagging a bus. All in all, it was convenient and it meant more sleeping time: perfect for Mai.

They would have to get to preparing for the exams after settling in today, and the announcement of their results would be somewhere at the end of the month after their exams in January. Meanwhile, Professor Davis had offered to bring them to the branch for observation and learning purposes.

"Oh crap!" Mai suddenly gasped, sitting up from her seat. The bespectacled teen didn't so much glance at her, giving a distracted "Hmm?" as a response.

"Yasu!" She tugged him on the sleeve. As the screen rolled to the commercials, he arched a brow questioningly.

"Tomorrow! What do I do? What do we do?" She almost wailed, her hands pushing on both sides of her face. "Oh god," she groaned.

Yasuhara blinked. "Turn up for dinner, of course. It was kind of them to invite us - how could we refuse? Besides, the professor is rather handsome, don't you think? But of course, big boss's beauty is unrivaled."

Mai pursed her lips, folding her arms like a petulant child demanding candy but getting her request refused. "This isn't the time for jokes. Oh god, it's going to be so awkward."

"I don't think so. The only awkward thing that'd happen is if Oliver Davis suddenly head home in the middle of our dinner - ah, that'd be a scene to describe to Ayako-san and Bou-san."

She tensed a bit at the mention of his name, but didn't elaborate. "You don't have to remind me of the possibility. And of course _you_ won't be awkward, but _I_ will! I'm a social disaster!" She buried her face in the cushions in despair.

"Mai, unless you want to wake up tomorrow with a pimple-filled face and trillions of tiny bacteria crawling over your face, I suggest you keep your face away from the cushions." Mai yelped, rubbing her face consciously, then glowering at the chuckling Yasuhara. "_Really_! You never know what was on them."

Yasuhara flung one at Mai in which she retaliated by throwing back another, hitting him at the chest. He arched a brow. "I see. You're on!"

As chaos ensued with the two laughing and silly teenagers flinging poor, innocent cushions to each other's faces, the ringing of the phone almost went by unnoticed.

"Mai, I think the phone's - " he ducked an oncoming cushion deftly, "ringing."

She paused for a moment and listened, and scrambled for her phone in the mess which had slipped from the couch somehow by the chaos.

"Hello?" She answered almost breathlessly and a feminine voice almost screamed at her through the phone.

"Mai! You could've called me to tell me whether you've arrived safely or not!"

Mai winced, holding the phone away from her ear. Yasuhara mouthed 'Ayako-san' questioningly and she affirmed it. He wished her luck as he started picking up the fallen cushions.

"Sorry, Ayako-san," Mai said meekly, the matter completely slipping off her mind when the generous couple invited them for a late afternoon snack before bringing them to their apartment. "I forgot."

"Hmph!" The grunt from the other end didn't sound pleased, but Ayako seemed to let the matter slide as she found her next target. "So why were do you sound so out of breath just now?"

"I was having a cushion fight with Yasu," she explained, scowling as Yasuhara made a gesture of aiming a cushion at her. Shaking her head, she bent over and started helping to clean up as she trapped the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Oh," Ayako's tone was rather suggestive as she dragged out the single syllable, "you are two hormonal teenagers in the house alone. Playing with cushions." She coughed. "Don't attempt anything you wouldn't want us to see."

Mai pressed a palm against her forehead. "Ayako-san, we're just friends."

"Not all 'just friends' spend as much time as you two do together," she retorted, and Mai suppressed a sigh.

"We're best friends," Mai countered, and she could hear the sarcasm in Ayako's voice.

"Yes, best friends; but you two are still teenagers. Watch your conduct! We'll join you guys in about a week." Her tone switched to being apologetic almost immediately. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the airport today; I'd have pushed my appointment away if I could."

"It's all right," Mai said, smiling, "it's already enough. Thanks, Ayako-san. How is Bou-san? Still at his concert?"

"Yes, probably coming out about now. Of all days to schedule three concerts!" From the tone of her voice, it seemed as if she was waiting for him somewhere.

"Oh," now it was Mai's turn to be poking about, "a date, huh?"

"What - you - no! We're just having dinner together!" She denied vehemently, and Mai almost burst out laughing at how flustered she sounded. "Who'd like that old pervert anyway!"

"Right," Mai said, rolling her eyes: she could continue living in self-denial for a little longer, she guessed. "Ayako-san, overseas calls are expensive- you better head for your dinner with Bou-san before he gets snatched away by fangirls."

"Oh, right," there was a little fumble, "bye, Mai. I'll call you soon! Take care! And remember, don't do anything reckless."

She hung up the call and Mai laughed as she threw the cushions back on the couch. "What?" Yasuhara looked up from the television.

"Ayako-san is obviously in love with Bou-san but she refuses to admit it." She shook her head. "Some people are just so dense."

Yasuhara stared at her for a moment. "I do know quite a few people like that," he muttered.

"Hmm?" She was unzipping her luggage to search for the things she needed for her bath.

He didn't reply and she didn't bother to ask. "Yasu, I'm heading for a shower!"

"Okay, don't slip!" He called back as his eyes remained glued to the screen while he jotted down the observations of the surroundings filmed.

"Remember to call for pizza!" She yelled from the bathroom as the sound of water could be heard.

"Moron, don't shout while you're naked in the shower!" He chuckled when he heard her squeal, hearing something hit the floor - probably the showerhead.

"You're an asshole, Yasu!"

"You're still shouting," he yelled back in reply. He heard a deliberate loud huff coming from the toilet and chuckled some more.

\\\\\+\\\\\

_The next night _

\\\\\+\\\\\

Mai patted her hair down nervously. She turned about in front of the mirror, worried frown on her face. Her outfit was simple: a cream-colored cashmere top with it slipping down to the top of her shoulders, showing her collarbone and smooth pale skin and her black skater skirt reached about an inch above her knees.

"Ugh," she groaned when she caught sight of Yasuhara's outfit. "I think I'm overdressed. I should change into shorts and a blouse or something."

Yasuhara was wearing a blue button-up with two buttons unclasped and black skinny jeans, showing his slight leg muscles. He looked completely at ease with an air of confidence. He looked both smart and handsome - and she felt her confidence level sink lower.

"Ah, ah, ah," Yasuhara shook his head. "You are being paranoid. You always wear a skirt anyway."

She looked into the mirror again. "Ah, I look weird! I should change," she groaned, turning back to her room.

He caught her, fingers curling around her wrist tightly but careful not to hurt her. Mai jolted, surprised and angled her face back to meet his eyes. The loud ticking of the clock was obvious in the silence for a few moments.

Then Yasuhara released her wrist abruptly, looking away and grabbing her coat draped over the couch. "You look beautiful, Mai, and we should go before we're late." She flushed a bit at his compliment.

He held out her coat and she took it, feeling her nerves settle slightly as Yasuhara slipped his coat on. "Better wear it; the weather's chilly." She did as he said, and felt considerably warmer as the coat engulfed her with its warmth.

"Let's go," he declared cheerily to no one in particular as she allowed him to lead her downstairs to flag a cab.

\\\\\+\\\\\

"Welcome, Taniyama-kun, Yasuhara-kun," Luella greeted them at the door, pulling the two in for a hug and kissing them on both cheeks.

After the warm welcome, she beckoned them in and closed the door with a soft click after them. Taking the coats from them, she hung them on the hangar and led them further into the house.

"Martin is currently reading a book in the living room," she explained the absence of her husband. "Are you thirsty? Would you like something to drink? Dinner will be served in a few."

"A cup of water, please," Yasuhara said.

"I second that."

Luella nodded her head, smiling kindly. "Come, I'll show you the way to the living room. How was the apartment by the way?"

"Oh, it was wonderful! The views down the street at night is incredible," Mai gushed, "it's more than enough for two people, really. Thank you! I really love it."

"It's really awesome," Yasuhara said, beaming.

"He mainly finds it awesome because of this huge bookshelf where he crammed all the books and files he brought along with him," Mai whispered to Luella who laughed. Yasuhara shrugged, not bothering to deny.

"That's so like Martin and Noll," Luella commented, still grinning. "Noll is my son," she elaborated.

Yasuhara coughed.

"Professor Davis must have gotten along with Naru very well, then," Mai said absentmindedly.

"Ah, yes, they don't talk much, but when it comes to research and paranormal affairs- man, they're unstoppable."

Mai nodded her head mentally with full agreement.

"Martin!" Luella called as they reached the living room. The professor looked up from his book and took off his reading glasses.

"Ah, you have reached!"

"Yes, sir," both teenagers replied.

"Oh please, call me Martin since we're outside school grounds."

Somehow, amidst all the greetings, the three had settled down on the brown leather couch and Yasuhara took out a notebook from his pocket.

"I was watching this series yesterday," Yasuhara started, handing the notes over to the curious professor.

"A drop in temperature indicates a possible paranormal presence. Similarly, when using the thermocouple, we gauge for it using the same principle. In the programme -"

Luella strolled in then, setting two glasses of water before them and walked back to the kitchen. Yasuhara stopped in the middle of his rambles to thank Luella. Mai hesitated for a moment before she stood up and decided to follow since she wasn't interested in the physics aspect of her job, though she did put up with it when it is absolutely necessary.

"Mrs. Davis," she called, jogging to catch up with her. The woman turned, mouth in an 'O' shape; it was obvious she had taken her off-guard.

"Call me Luella, please," she corrected her, "Mrs. Davis startles me somehow. My mother-in-law is a fearsome woman."

Mai smiled as she followed the older woman into the kitchen. "Luella, would you like some help?"

"Oh, no, it's fine! I'm going to be done." She was pulling out plates from the cupboards as she said so.

"Please do allow me to be of some assistance," Mai tried again - she silently promised that if she rejected her offer again, she'd return to the living room. She was afraid that she was pestering the lady.

Luella laughed. "That's why I should have girls in my house, too." She gestured to the plates, "Please do help bring them out on the table."

Mai beamed. "Sure!" As she stacked the plates together to make it an easier task, she noticed there was an extra. She cocked her head to the side, confused, wanting to ask but wasn't sure how to without sounding intrusive or rude. Perhaps it's for a sauce...? But it doesn't make sense with such a big plate.

The kitchen door slid open quietly then as she pondered, placing utensils on top of the neatly-stacked plates.

"Mother."

The pounding of her ears blocked out Luella's excited greeting of her son as she wiped her hands on her apron and moved to hug him. The baritone voice had froze her; iced water seeming to wash over her entire being as the fork slipped out of her grasp, clanking on the plates noisily.

She gasped, snapping out of her trance immediately. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Luella rushed over to her in an instant. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, smiling weakly, "I'm fine, Luella."

"You're just in time, Noll," Luella said, beaming at the teen behind her. She could hear him taking two steps closer to her and her heart rammed so hard against her ribs she was afraid everyone could hear.

What- _What in the world?_ Mai's fingers curled deep into her palms, digging into her flesh harshly as she attempted to calm herself down. Wasn't he supposed to be in the office today? Why was he here? _I need to breathe_, she thought to herself, _shit, I need to breathe. _Why was she being so affected by his presence? She should've gotten over him. It had been two years at least. She shook her head, fingers uncurling as she relaxed. _Breathe, Mai, _she could almost hear Gene's voice by her ear coaxing her. _Breathe_.

As these rapid thoughts assaulted her one after another, she'd thought minutes had passed, but in fact, it had only been a few seconds.

"Come," Luella said brightly, "let me introduce you to my son."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a moment to gather the remains of her composure and plastered what she felt was a factitious smile on her face.

Turning, she met the eyes of Oliver Davis bravely, holding her chin high. _Relax, Mai_, she chanted repeatedly in her head.

"Noll, this is Taniyama-san." Luella gestured to the girl, introducing her but Mai didn't catch what she said after his name was heard, and by the look on Noll's face, he didn't seem to either.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'm bursting with excitement! Naru finally enters the story! Yay! And that means ghost hunting will occur somewhere in the next few chapters. /does happy dance/ I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and do drop me a review to tell me your thoughts!**

**May Dream!Naru (or Gene) visit your dreams tonight. **

**-mysticflakes **


End file.
